The present invention relates generally to a radio frequency (RF) transition for a three dimensional molded RF structure. More specifically, the invention relates to an RF transition from a microstrip transmission line to a suspended substrate transmission line used in conjunction with the RF structure.
Next generation large area multifunction active arrays for applications such as space and airborne based antennas need to be lighter weight, lower cost and more conformal than what can be achieved with current active array architecture and multilayer active panel array development. These space and airborne antennas can be used for radar and communication systems, including platforms such as micro-satellites and stratospheric airships.
As the next generation antennas are designed, new challenges for transmission lines on those antennas are presented. Such transmission lines provide pathways for RF signals used in conjunction with the antennas. There are several types of transmission lines and each type of RF transmission line has advantages based on the structure of the antenna at a given point. As the structure of the antennas varies at different locations on the antenna, a transition from one type of transmission line to another can be very useful.